Felines and a Fox
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: The Akatsuki have become kittens. Surprise surprise. Twist? Well, it was Obito that turned them, and it's Naruto that takes them in. It's only a matter of time till being exposed to this girl starts reminding them of their lost humanity. Warning for Obito's time-travelling fun, FemNaru and Hidan's language. Female Naruto pairing, not quite sure who with yet
1. Prologue

**Felines and a Fox**

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto had been in the village for but a single hour when he showed up at her door.  
She'd just finished her visit to Tsunade, and was currently in the process of reorganising her room when the bell to her front door rang.

Pausing, because no one else should know she was back, Naruto cocked her head to a side in confusion. Her pig-tails bounced in response, leaping to one side and hanging over her shoulders. Straightening and attempting to brush her sleeveless black jumpsuit down whilst juggling the mass of storage scrolls in her arms, the Uzumaki began shuffling to the door as quickly as she dared.

"It's open," she hollered, face scrunching up in confusion.  
All of her friends knew that she didn't bother locking the door; if anyone wanted to get in at her that bad, a locked door wasn't going to stop them. The handle jingled and Naruto quickly picked up on a light swear from the other side of the door. It was almost as if her guest was juggling something too.

Sighing and dropping the scrolls onto the floor -she'd organise them eventually- Naruto pulled the door open to let her mystery guest in.  
Then she paused.

.

The first thing she noticed was the mask. Orange -guy clearly had excellent taste- swirly pattern that made her face lift up into a smile. Which promptly dropped when she observed the second most noticeable thing.  
Which would be the Akatsuki cloak.

Before she could scream for help or form any sort of attack, the man -Akatsuki member- pushed his way into her apartment, dropping the box he was holding and bolting the door as quickly as he could. That kind of lost effect when the lock fell to the floor.  
Apparently, the rust had become too much for it.

The masked man seemed to stare at it for a second, as if it were the last thing he was expecting to happen, before quickly shaking his head. Almost as if he was trying to force himself to focus.

"Wait wait, don't panic Naruto! I'm on your side!" He pulled the mask back from his face and Naruto frowned, backing up and still very, very weary of this strange man.  
But then she paused, because he looked hauntingly familiar. The entire right hand side of his face was scarred, quite badly actually. She could totally understand why he wore the mask. Maybe that's why Kakashi- getting off topic Naruto! Focus on the enemy damn it!

It was around this point that she registered the low, whining sounds that were coming from the box the man had dropped. He held up his hands in surrender, one holding up his weapons pack. Naruto wasn't stupid though. If he was Akatsuki, then he was dangerous even when not armed.

"I come in peace Naruto, really. My name's Obito... And I've got a damn crazy tale to tell you."

.

Let it never be said that Naruto had any form of common sense. Instead of calling for the ANBU, she made her way to the kettle, flicking it on once she'd checked their was water in it.

"Ramen?" She mused, looking over her shoulder. Because if he was on her side, then she'd have some information. If he wasn't? He was in the middle of her village. He wasn't getting out alive on his own, and she was almost damn sure he was on his own.  
Obito -why did that name sound familiar?- nodded slowly, sliding into the chair up to her kitchen table and lightly placing the mask atop the wooden surface. Pouring the water into the two instant cups, she set one down in front of the scarred man as he removed his cloak, hanging it from the back of the seat.

"Okay, you have until my ramen is gone to explain."

"But you eat way too fast for that!" Obito pointed his chopsticks at her with one hand, a teasing smile on his face like they were old friends.  
Naruto frowned slightly, trying to push down the impulsiveness inside her that screamed attack. She needed a plan. Because she couldn't take this guy on her own without major damage at best.

"Well, long story short, Akatsuki sort of won in the end, only it was just you and me left walking the earth. We spent that time together trying to figure out how to make a time-travel jutsu with Kurama."  
At her confused look, he blushed slightly, rubbing at the back of his head with a low sigh.

"That's your tailed beast by the way. His name is Kurama. You and him were partners in the future, but then you sent me back instead of yourself. No idea why," Obito shrugged, idly stirring the ramen in front of him as the nearby timer informed the two that there was only one minute remaining. Naruto copied his movements, eyes narrowed.

"You're telling me it has a name?" She whispered, pressing a palm to her stomach. It was the best kind of proof really, so as she wearily pressed into the skin, she sent a small probe out into the depths of her mind.

'_Hey fox, you there?_'  
There was a low grumble, as if she wasn't quite worth his time, but Naruto persisted, keeping her eyes trained on the Akatsuki sitting right across from her.

'_Does the name Kurama mean anything to you._'  
She was met with dead silence, and Naruto knew that it did, because she didn't hear any of the insults that should be flying her way now. The fox was... She didn't know how to describe it. It was as if he'd perked up slightly.  
As if interested in something.

"You fixed his hatred by the way. Not sure how you did it, but you were letting him possess you and he was fighting for you and giving chakra to the alliance- I'm running away with myself." Obito scratched at the back of his head once again as the timer rang out. He ignored the blonde sat across from him, instead digging into his ramen with gusto that normally, only Naruto presented.

"Wait, so if what you're saying is true, and you're 'fixing things', then what are you gonna do?" Was he fixing things for Akatsuki, or-

"I'm gonna hand myself over to the Hokage. Then, once I'm out, I'm gonna whip you into shape on the off chance Madara does get back somehow. But before I do," he shot to his feet, ramen cup empty whilst Naruto's was still untouched, completely shocked by this strangers behaviour. "I need you to look after my cats. Okay?"

* * *

**So yeah, another story. I've read a lot of fanfiction in which the Akatsuki are turned into various animals, but never have I read any that have a) Naruto looking after them-even if it is FemNaru here- or b) it was one of the Akatsuki that turned them.**

**i like the idea of Obito repenting -if you can't already tell- and him forcing the Akatsuki to repent too. Or teach them some much needed humanity in this case. Anyway, hope you like it,**

**thanks for reading,**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Felines and a Fox**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Rubbing at her forehead in a distinctly tired manner, Tsunade Senju let out a long, slow sigh as her other hand crushed the pen she'd previously been holding. The third one to go that day. She looked up from under her bangs, but much to her disappointment, the man before her still remained in his seat. His story was stupid, but his facts added up.  
He already told her the truth about the Uchiha massacre, and she'd laughed in his face, fetching the file number he gave her on a whim. She'd stopped laughing once the file had been read though.

.

Currently, the scarred man was chewing on what he'd informed her to be his second ramen cup, heisted from their current Jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox. Who also apparently had a name. The nine-tails, not the Jinchūriki.  
She already had a name.

"Okay. So let's say I actually buy into this crap," Tsunade grumbled, straightening ever so slightly in her chair and running a hand over her forehead once again. It was the first time this month she didn't have a hang-over, but she was going to tomorrow.  
Tonight, she was going to go out and get extraordinarily smashed, and hopefully forget this day ever existed. Even if it was just a blank spot, she'd wipe the days event clean out of her head.

"What do you want to do about it? And most importantly, where are the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"Oh them?" The man, Obito he'd called himself, leaned back in his chair, rubbing at the strong jaw-line of his face with one gloved hand, frowning to himself as he did so. "Don't worry about them, they're all out of the way."  
Tsunade sighed in sweet, sweet relief. She'd spent so much time fighting with Jiraiya on how to get rid of the Akatsuki, but apparently, she hadn't had to worry. They'd destroyed themselves from the inside out as it seemed. This was good; very, very good. Official free sake day kind of good.

"And I guess I'd like to submit myself to the justice of the leaf village, then become one of your shinobi again."

"Well, we'll have to have a Yamanaka root through your mind, to back up that you really are wanting to turn yourself over to our side, and of course they'll be a probationary period, but as far as I'm concerned, you're in. Not only have you gotten rid of our greatest threat by taking out the Akatsuki, but you've never officially done anything against our village."  
Obito's grin was almost painful, but Tsunade ignored it, all too happy about the situation.

Not only had the man who'd taken out the Akatsuki come to join the village, but he'd taken them out whilst he wasn't under her command. Which meant she didn't have to fill in the paper work for this madness.  
How excellent.

"Is there anything else to discuss?"  
Obito frowned a bit again, leaning against the chair back as one hand began rubbing at the scarred side of his face in contemplation.

"I did mention I was a Uchiha, right?"  
Oh no. Not a Uchiha. Tsunade grimaced, because that meant-

"I need to talk about the Uchiha inheritance."

* * *

Staring down at the pack of sleeping cat's she'd dumped onto her old orange jump-suits -now working as a nest- Naruto scratched at the back of her head in confusion. She hadn't the first idea how to take care of a cat, never-mind a pack of them.  
No wait, dogs came in a pack, so what were a lot of cats called? It wasn't a school, because that was fish, and a flock was birds...

.

As if sensing her internal distress, Kakashi blurred into her vision just outside of her window, offering up a light wave. Oh, that reminded her, she needed to hand him Jiraiya's new book.  
Turning back to the pile of scrolls and moaning when she realized they'd all been mixed up, Naruto ran a hand through her hair before rolling her eyes. Her sensei seemed to take her ignorance as an open invitation into her home, because when she next looked up, he was stood, staring at the cats.

"Naruto," his voice was calm as he spoke, one hand reaching out and poking at the red cat, "why do you suddenly have cats?"

"Oh, a new friend asked me to look after them," Naruto answered before scowling, because that piggish new friend had taken off with her share of ramen too when she hadn't been looking, "I have a present for you by the way."

Scrambling through the roles of paper in front of her, Naruto completely missed the look Kakashi sent her, one filled with suspicion and confusion.

"New friend?" He repeated, plucking up one of the sleeping kittens and eyeing the blonde the same way one would a starving Akimichi, especially if you had food in your hands.  
Finally finding the right scroll, Naruto lifting it in triumph, swerving to stare at her sensei whilst biting into her thumb.

"Yeah, Obito something; he went to go talk to baa-chan. Come to think of it, he didn't say anything about a last name," Naruto mumbled around her thumb, brushing her blood across the seal as paper before grabbing the book that poofed into existence. "Here Sen..sei."

Scowling, Naruto glared at her open window and the retreating form of of her sensei, whom seemed to be leaping towards the Hokage tower as fast as he could.  
With a yowl, Naruto swore after her sensei before throwing the new book onto of her bed and screaming as loud as she could.  
As expected of the paper thin walls, her neighbours heard and there was the tapping of a cane against floor above her head. It seemed old elder Shima hadn't kicked the bucket quiet yet.

With a sigh, the blond turned back to the only other occupants of the room before squatting down to look at the lot of them. They were all sorts of colours, and Naruto wondered if they were perhaps Obito's ninja cats. He seemed pretty attached to them. But then again, they were quite small... Did that just mean they were young? Oh dear god, she had no idea how to look after cats.  
She needed help, and fast.

.

Before she could turn on heel and march out the door to go and find Sakura-chan, the red one that Kakashi-sensei had picked woke. It's eyes were brown, and it slowly began to look around, clearly quite confused.

"Hey there," Naruto whispered, dropping into a crouch beside the cat. Instantly it looked up at her before reeling back. Yeah, she clearly hadn't been what the cat was expecting to see.

"Your owner left the lot of you with me for a time being, hope you guys are house-trained!" Naruto laughed lightly, watching as the cat began looking around. It took in the lot around him as if he wasn't quite expecting them to be there, brown eyes stunned.

"You know what, you can come with me." Plucking the red furred kitty up before it could say otherwise, Naruto made for the door, leaving a clone to guard it.  
Just to make sure the other cat's didn't leave of course, now that were lock was gone. Thanks again Obito.

* * *

Sasori was confused. And when Sasori was confused, he sat back, and watched, gathered information in order to create stable ground to work on, where he could find the solution to his problems. However, right now, he had absolutely nothing to go on. Not one scrap of information.

Aside from the fact he had woke up a cat.

Looking down at his red front paws in utter disdain, the puppeteer allowed himself to express emotion once again, this time in the form of a scowl. There was a blonde brat currently cuddling him to her chest, and if he wasn't mistaken, that blonde brat just so happened to be the Kyubi Jinchūriki. He'd say he was quite lucky, if it wasn't for the form he was trapped in. How he'd gotten himself into this situation was baffling.  
Or rather, how what appeared to be the entire Akatsuki had gotten themselves into this situation was baffling. That was, if those cats were the Akatsuki, and not a load of freaky look-a-likes.

"Sakura-chan!"  
Nowhere in the kids file it stated the blonde was this obnoxiously loud. Though it would appear to make her easier to find. As if the blonde hair, orange and black jump-suit combo didn't already.

.

Ahead of the two of them, a pink-haired girl turned on heel and Sasori realized with dread this had to be the girl's team-mate. The other was the Akatsuki's Uchiha's brother, and he'd run off to join Orochimaru. As you can see, the Akatsuki are very well informed.  
Scratching at one back leg with the other, Sasori watched the pink-haired girl approach them, raising his furry eyebrows as he did so. Pink hair. Never before had he seen pink hair.

"Naruto- wait, is that a cat?!"  
Suddenly there were hands around his thin ribs and Sasori couldn't help the light hiss when she squeezed a bit too tight. The girl, Sakura relented quickly enough and Sasori let his displeasure be known on his face. There was a brushing against his skull and it took him a moment to realize that was his ears flattening against his skull.  
And then, suddenly there was the wonderful sensation of a hand scratching just at the back of his head. And now he knew why cat's bothered with the human race at all.

"Sakura, I've got a crazy story to tell you, follow me."

.

It was only a minute later that they arrived in a training field, though it'd felt like a much longer journey in the grasp of the pink-haired girl. Squirming, Sasori finally got her to place him upon the floor, where he quickly relented to being in Naruto's presence once again. He needed to get back to the other cats, to see if they were who he thought they were.

"I'm looking after them, you won't believe this though. An Akatsuki member showed up at my door today."  
That had both Sakura and Sasori's attention.

The red furred cat turned to stare at the blonde, and Sasori tried to pick out if she was lying. However, only open honesty was displayed upon her face.

"What, but-I..." Sakura trailed off, clearly at a loss. As was Sasori.  
If some Akatsuki member had found Naruto, then the blonde should be back at the hideout by now. Not still in her home-town.

"He was wearing an orange mask-" Naruto was cut off as Sasori let out a hiss of pure annoyance.  
Tobi. Of course, it was Tobi. What the hell had that idiot been thinking?!

"He said he'd come back through time, and long story short, was going to join the village again."  
Well, there was Sasori's answer. Tobi had come back to his home-village to beg for forgiveness. Somehow, it surprised Sasori more than it should have done.

"He said his name's Obito-"

'_Obito?_'

"-And that he wanted me to look after his cats whilst he sorted things out with baa-chan!"

.

The two girls yapped a bit more, but Sasori had stopped listening after that. Tobi-Obito whoever he was, had turned them into cats. Then he'd dumped them on the front doorstep of one of their greatest enemies, to be looked after a Jinchūriki. What the hell?  
Claws digging into the ground, the red-head scowled, ignoring the looks both women in front of him gave him.

"Does he have a name Naruto?"

"Obito never said... I guess I'll have to wait till he gets back..."

'_Yes, and then I shall gut him_,' Sasori mused, rolling his eyes as Naruto began trying to prise information from Sakura on how to look after cats.

As the pink-haired woman set off to go and fetch supplies, Naruto plucked up the cat, heading back to her apartment and blissfully unaware of the cat's current plans to disembowel her newest friend.

* * *

**Oh man oh man, Obito. Sasori is gonna kill you.  
Quick update, the chapters for this story won't be long, but there will be quite a few of them. I promise. Hope Sasori's in character. **

**The next chapter will shed a little light on what the hell is going on here, and how Obito managed whatever the hell he managed. I'm not too sure how he did it either yet, so bare with me whilst I prise the information from him. **

**Guest- No, I can picture that too. He's got a mad scientist thing going on has our Obito.**

**.**

**Also, the Akatsuki's kitty names. Let me hear what you'd call them. Because nothing is better than degrading criminals with silly names. I've got a good few in mind, but if your suggest is good I'll probably steal- I mean, use it. Yeah. **

**thanks for reading,**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Felines and a Fox**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Naruto returned to her apartment, it was to see the majority of what she owned packed up into boxes, with one ex-Akatsuki stretched out across her bed. Two ANBU were flanking him, which was about the only thing she'd been expecting to happen.  
Blinking and gasping when the cat she'd been holding leapt out her hands and made a bee-line for Obito, Naruto sat down at her table and ran a hand through her pigtails.

"Seriously? Why's my stuff packed up?" She looked back up at Obito, but he seemed much more interested in the kitty attempting to clamber up her bed. For a cat, he wasn't exactly the greatest when it came to climbing; the poor red furball would get about half way up before his claws couldn't take any more and he'd fall back down.  
Obito seemed fascinated by this, watching as his young cat kept climbing up after him.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Naruto mused, checking in the little nest she'd made to find all the other kittens still asleep.

"Oh no, then he'll be close enough to start attacking me. They're new you see? And apparently, they don't like being owned."

"Oh,"Naruto mused, before something finally clicked inside her mind.

"Wait, you stole my ramen!"

* * *

Sakura arrived just in time to stop Naruto from ripping Obito's eyes out.  
Wearily, she eyed this Akatsuki member, from the scarring on his face to the dark orbs that stared back at her. She knew exactly where she'd seen those eyes before.

"You're a Uchiha," she whispered, almost dropping the bags she'd been carrying. Naruto floundered a bit, pointing an accusing finger at the raven haired man before her.

"How did you get out of the massacre?!"

"You idiot Naruto," Obito grumbled, peeking over the bed to check if the red cat was still down there. It was, and at the sight of his face, it came after him with renewed vigour. "I wasn't even in the village for your birth. I'd been sucked into the Akatsuki long before the Uchiha massacre."  
There was a low hanging silence, in which Naruto shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as Sakura placed her shopping upon the table.

"So erm, why is all my stuff packed up?"

"Oh, you and your team are moving into the Uchiha district. Apparently you're gonna be my guards. She's telling your sensei now."  
Silence once again echoed through the room, both students of team seven instantly focused upon th words 'Uchiha', because that meant Sasuke...

.

Forcefully shaking her head, Sakura made her way over to the collection of cats, kneeling down beside them and peering into the little nest Naruto had made.

"So, do they have names?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject from Naruto's epic rival and what she herself had thought to be her future husband. Until he'd left that was.  
Obito by this point had hopped up, and with speed proving his S-rankness, grabbed the red cat in a gentle hold before handing it over to Naruto.  
The blonde instantly began smoothing down the ruff tuffs of red fur on the cat's head whilst Obito joined the pink haired teen.

"Nah, I got them on the way here. They all need names... In fact, why don't you two name three each, and I'll get the last three!"  
Sakura nodded, much more distracted by the vast array of fur colours before her. Blue cats, red cats, yellow, silver and even one which had a pattern that resembled stitches.

"Oh! This one can be miso!" Naruto held up the poor cat in her hands, all occupants of the room -even the newly named Miso- seemingly equally horrified by the name.

"And this one," Naruto mused, pointing to the blonde cat, "can be Ramen. And the other red one can be Noodle!"  
There was a shallow pause as the three non-ANBU's present looked at one another, two sceptical gazes against the bright grin of the other.

.

"Okay then," Sakura grumbled, reaching into the box and pulling out the silver haired kitten. They couldn't be older than eight weeks, with fluffy fur that had Sakura instantly 'awwing'. Naruto was plucking out the two cat's she'd named, one with darker red fur and one almost the same colour as her own hair, and placing them next to their equally unfortunately named kitten.

"Okay, you can be Angel," Sakura mused, rolling her eyes at Obito's snickering as she reached for the one with 'stitches', "and you can be Duckling... Like Ugly Duckling."  
Obito did laugh out loud now, joined by Naruto. The two paused, looking at one another as if asking if they shared the same sense of humour, before the started laughing again.  
Rolling her eyes in an attempt to ignore the two idiots, Sakura plucked up the blue kitty, turning it this way and that before placing the animal upon her lap.

"And you can be Raine, because your fur is blue."

"Great, that leaves these three," Obito mused, plucking up his three cats and inspecting them. "Zazzy," the black one was christened, "Chompy," and Sakura could see where he was coming from on that one; that blue cat's teeth were like a sharks, "and Cookie. All done. Now let's go."

* * *

Shuffling about in his chair in front of the Hokage, Kakashi had to physically restrain himself from taking off in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Beside the Hokage stood Yamanaka Inochi, who had his arms folded across his chest with a frown on his face.

"We looked into his mind Kakashi, it all checks out. That guy really is Obito Uchiha, and he really has reformed. However, as protocol goes, you and your team will be moving into the Uchiha district to watch over him. Even though I'm sure he won't be needing it..."  
There was another pause in which Kakashi found himself twitching about in his seat again. Inochi sent him a sympathetic glance, but said nothing more as Kakashi manoeuvred closer to the edge of his seat. Tsunade seemed to share the same weariness of his movements, because she rolled her eyes before gesturing to the open window.

"Get out of here and go compose yourself Kakashi. Report to the Uchiha district with your belongings in a hour."

"Hai Hokage-sama," and the silver haired man was out the window before Tsunade could flounder over how he'd actually been respectful for once.

"Cat?"  
The ANBU appeared right away, and Tsunade nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Follow him, and for gods sake make sure he's on time."

"Hai."

* * *

**Short chapter is incredibly short. Sorry about that.**

**Okay, name's then;  
Itachi-Zazzy as I wanted him to have something bright to clash against his kitten looks and personality. Name curtsey of opalbutterflywings  
Kisame- Chompy. He came close to some other shark related name, but I can definitely see him being a biter kind of cat. So, yeah.  
Zetsu- Cookie. Because it seemed like an Obito like name to give him.  
Kakuzu- Duckling. I HATE YOU AND YOUR DADDY's idea of the whole fairy-tale princess brought this on, that being the whole Ugly Duckling thing.  
Hidan- Angel. Because of his fur colour, and he's gonna lose it when he realizes that's his name.  
Konan- Rain. She's the only one that got off lightly.  
Sasori- Miso. Because whenever I hear the word, the colour that comes to mind is the same as his hair.  
Deidara- Ramen. because aren't ramen noodles a yellowish cream colour?  
Nagato- Noodle. I wanted his name to begin with a N, but still relate to Naruto's naming scheme. Yeah, she named the three after Ramen basically. Congrats to MaskedBeauty09 and GMLG for guessing that. **

**.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm sorry this stories chapters will be short, but they will hopefully be updated quicker as a result.**

**thanks for reading,**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


End file.
